Taki/2068
(as Kamen Rider Taki) |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Hybrid Smartwatch, Future Kamen Riders, , Dragonfly, Kanji, Hiragana, Ninja (as Kamen Rider Taki) Hybrid Smartwatch, Future Kamen Riders, Dragonfly, Hiragana, Ninja, Shadow, (as Kamen Rider Taki Kage) |type = Heroine Future counterpart |rider = yes |homeworld = Earth (Oma Zi-O Timeline) |firstepisode = Genesis ~A.D. 2018~ |lastepisode = A.D. 2019: Azwel's Last Wish |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Asana Mamoru Nanako Mori (suit voice) Cynthia Holloway (English dub) |label2 = Kamen Rider Taki Kamen Rider Taki Kage |complex2 = }} , you will exceed beyond your limits. I am entrusting this to you, in order for you to defeat Soul Edge. Once you have become a Kamen Rider, the world is soon waiting for you to protect it.|Future Taki to her present self upon entrusting the BeyonDriver to the latter.|Genesis ~A.D. 2018~}} The , also referred as is the future version of her present day self who is the original from 's timeline. She traveled to 2018 to meet with her present self and entrusted the to her after her counterpart's sealed Ridewatch awakened as the Taki Miridewatch. She resurfaces in the second season and will later transform into , a palette swap version of her original Rider form using the Taki Kage Miridewatch. History to be added Appearance This version Taki is basically the same as her present self and New Timeline counterparts, respectively. The only main difference is that her whole appearance remains as her younger self as a result of her body stopped aging due to unspecified circumstances. Her overall bodysuit and oni-themed shoulder pads, gauntlets, and shin guards are recolored black and magenta relevant to . Personality This version of Taki having lived 50 years beyond the present having apparently evolved her from beyond human. As a result, the Taki of the future possessed unfathomable power that can rival even . During Oma Zi-O's tyranny and having hold of the future in the palm of his hands, this Taki have distanced herself from humanity as a result having the lost the will to fight. However, having sensed her present counterpart's Miridewatch awakening from its broken seal, she regains newfound hope by entrusting the present Taki her BeyonDriver in order to prevent Oma Zi-O's rise. This cynicism is taken a step further when she returns to 2019, bent in killing her present self to strip away her immortality, not knowing that will also kill her own daughter if she does so. However, she immediately snapped back to her senses when interrupts their fight. Like her present self, this Taki is not completely bereft of empathy. She is still has the fondness for the people she cares about, including her student, as well as her own husband and daughter. Family *Toki - father and master, deceased *Goro Izumi - husband, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ **Fubuki Izumi - daughter *Reina Izumi - adoptive daughter *Anzu Izumi - sister-in-law, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S *Natsu - student Powers and Abilities Being Taki from 2068, she presumably has the identical, if not entirely, skill set as her present self and new timeline counterpart. *'Musoh-Battoh-Ryu:' The Fu-Ma clan's signature sword fighting style. This style involves using two ninja blades. No other fighting style even comes close to matching this one when it comes to sheer attack speed. Barrages of attacks that can chip away at an opponent's life even as they're guarding make it highly dangerous, and rush attacks out of special stances can also quickly end a round. *'Demon Sealing:' Being trained by the Fu-Ma ninja clan, Taki's defining abilities are her ability to seal away demonic beings. *'Sealing Symbols:' Another Taki can invoke bright pink sealing symbols around her body as part of awakening Mekki-Maru to its true potential. *'Expert Blacksmith:' Like her counterpart, Another Taki is a masterful blacksmith, and she is known for having forged her signature dual kodachi and having imbued them with mystical abilities. *'Peak Human Physicality:' Taki is also notable for her very athletic physique. As most of her acrobatic abilities are part of her Musou-Batto-Ryu fighting style that allows her to execute unpredictable and deceptive strikes. *'Immortality:' It is implied that this Taki has lived a life of immortality due to unknown circumstances. Whereas her present self sacrificed her own humanity to become an ancient dragon demigod, in the process becoming immortal and achieving her final form, MugenryuTaki. Her immortality has took a toll to her sanity to the point she desperately goes back to 2019 to kill the present Taki to find peace in death, not knowing that this will also kill her own daughter if she does so. Forms :Main article: Kamen Rider Taki |-|2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 171.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 64 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 23.5 t *'Kicking Power': 49.7 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 61.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.4 sec. , also known as the , is Kamen Rider Taki's primary and default form accessed through the Taki Miridewatch. Her visor reads in hirigana, while the logo on her forehead reads in katakana. Taki's primary weapon in her base form is the Zikan Kenganbrade. She also retains the Ryuseimaru as her secondary weapon. During transformation and in-between Futurering form changes, Taki's face can be seen behind the Caliber H. Taki's suit is composed of the following parts: * - Taki's helmet. 'H' stands for Hybrid. ** - The crystal attached on Taki's forehead. It feeds gathered information to Taki, creates solutions to problems and adjusts Taki's internal systems accordingly. It changes color and along with kanji of the elemental affinity depending on what Futurering is used (dark violet for Genesis Type, blue for Aqua Mermaid, red for Jet Phoenix, yellow for Volt, Rock and Kikai, purple for Shippu and Shinobi, turquoise for Grease Blizzard). ** - The crest that spells "Kamen" on the forehead below the Gene Signal. This enhances Taki's ability to detect malignant supernatural beings and sense the presence of Malfested and anything related to Soul Edge. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Rider'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The surrounding protective frame of the Indication Lens. It has a built-in sensor that detects both temporal and spatial information (i.e. enemy position and timing of attacks) and feeds it to Taki. ** - Taki's faceplate. It is composed of a multilayer structure composed of the special metal alloy . ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of Tri-Graphenium. ** - The 'button' on Taki's left temple. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. ** - The protective mouthplate on the Photon Dial. It invokes the demon mask worn by Taki outside of the suit. It is formed from , an extendable flexible material, and is wrapped around the jaw section. It contains tremendous shock-absorbing capability and pressure-dispersing performance It reduces aftershocks from physical damage to the face, preventing additional damage to Taki's head. Like her signature mask, this allows Taki to breathe through poisonous fumes. In addition, it also has a voice modulation functionality in order to conceal the wearer's identity while in the suit, as demonstrated by Taki's future counterpart. * - Taki's shoulder and chest armor. A metal coating called has been applied, raising durability. As a result, the Delta Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 200 times stronger than steel. * - The black band which runs vertically from Taki's head to the . It converts energy created by the Driver into bioenergy. * - Taki's arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Taki's forearm armor. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material MNsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Taki's hand units. It is made of , a highly flexible metal alloy. It covers the back of the hands and surrounds the fingertips, endowing high impact and defense power while retaining dexterity. * - Taki's bodysuit. It automatically hardens itself at areas that are just about to get hit, reducing overall impact damage. Otherwise, it is extremely flexible, and the hardening and unhardening operations allow for combat behavior that far exceeds the capabilities of the user when untransformed. Additionally, it repairs any minor damage sustained in battle. * - Taki's legs. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Taki's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - Taki's shin protecters. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material MNsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Taki's shoes. It is covered with Smooth Graphenium, making it extremely durable and damaging while exhibiting lightweight properties. Additionally, the hiragana for the word engraved on the soles. Moreover, Taki's jump height is drastically improved thanks to anti-gravity technology being incorporated into the sole. In this form, Taki receives more significant boost in stats compared when wearing the GalaxyArmor. Taki Genesis Type is stronger than Zi-O , she can also run at superhuman speeds faster than the eye can see and instantly jump at an unprecedented height much like what she does without transforming. Unlike Zi-O and Geiz that need the corresponding Ridewatches to destroy an Another Rider, this form allows Taki to permanently destroy an Another Rider. However, this does not apply to Another Riders based on Kamen Riders from the future that needed to be defeated using a corresponding Miridewatch. This form's finishing attack is |タイムースーパーノバ|Taimū Sūpānoba}} Taki Genesis Type's insert theme is entitled "His/Story". }} - Taki Kage Miridewatch= '''Taki Kage Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's accessed inserting by the Taki Kage Miridewatch into the BeyonDriver. It is an upgraded, palette swap version of Taki's Genesis Type relevant to . This form's finisher is . Taki Kage's ending theme "Final Wish", also doubles as the ending theme for Kamen Rider MugenryuTaki }} Equipment * - Transformation belt. * - Transformation trinkets. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Being Taki's future self, she is portrayed by . Her Rider form's voice modulation is provided by , who voices the New Timeline Taki. As Kamen Rider Taki, she is portrayed by a currently unknown suit actor. In the English dub, she is voiced by Cynthia Holloway, who voiced both versions of Taki. Notes *The Taki of 2068's overall clothing is recolored to match the colors of the present . Her model is based on the Taki from the spin-off game, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. *This version of Taki is based on the from , in that they come from an alternate, dystopian timeline who went back in time to give their to their past (or in Taki's case, present) selves. *It is unknown if how this Taki obtained her before giving it to her present self, as it is also one of the catalysts of the creation of the where succeeds in defeating , along with the existence of , who likewise uses the belt to transform into Kamen Rider Woz. *Future Taki shares a lot in common with in that they not only both use the same , both of them come from the future who come to approach one of the Riders (the present Taki and Geiz) to change the future. Taki gives her present self the BeyonDriver, while White Woz assists Geiz and make him evolve into Geiz Revive. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Kamen Riders